The power supply and voltage regulations for devices such as, for example, a central processing unit, a memory, or peripheral loads become a major challenge due to increasing demands in computing platforms. Recent years show an increasing demand for power supplies and power converters operating at high frequencies. In a power converter such as a buck converter, however, losses occur which are due to ohmic and switching losses. The reduction of the ohmic losses requires a smaller effective resistance of the inductor and the power transistors which can be achieved by making the power transistors bigger. At the same time, however, the parasitic capacitance increases, thus increasing the switching losses. Therefore, one important challenge to a switched-mode power supply is to find a compromise between reducing ohmic and switching losses at the same time.